Zhuge Liang
Zhuge Liang is the wise and talented strategist of Shu. He was born at 181 A.D.in Yinan, Shandong, China. He dies in Wu Zhang Plains in 234 A.D. at in Wu Zhang Plains, Shaanxi, China. He agreed to serve Shu after Liu Bei visits him in person three times. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 22 years old. Role in Plot Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 6, Zhuge Liang is portrayed as an anti-hero in contrast to Liu Bei's heroism. While Liu Bei's virtue causes him to miss several opportunities to gain power because they are dishonorable, Zhuge Liang has no such qualms and uses all opportunities that are available to strengthen Liu Bei's position, drawing the ire of Zhang Fei after Guan Yu's death. When confronted by Liu Bei, who informs Zhuge Liang of the comparisons being made between him and Cao Cao, Zhuge Liang reveals that he is willing to bear the scorn of others by using ruthless tactics, so long as that scorn is not directed at the land's beloved hero, Liu Bei. His conversation with Pang Tong reveals that he most likely used Liu Bei as a means of effectively uniting the land. After their last confrontation with Wei, Zhuge Liang succumbs to an illness that he stubbornly ignored to treat during his plans. However, he is seen recovering thanks to proper rest and is happily visited by Liu Bei. Warriors Orochi Like many of Shu's generals, Zhuge Liang starts as a member of Orochi's army in Warriors Orochi. Not wanting to put Liu Bei's into jeopardy, he acts as one of Orochi's strategists. He appears to be loyal to the snake but he's actually bidding his time to capture Da Ji and set his lord free. As such, many of his plans are actually careful steps for Orochi's downfall. In Warriors Orochi 2, Zhuge Liang is not present with Shu until the Battle of Odani Castle. After the castle is taken by Lu Xun and Taigong Wang, Da Ji sends Himiko off to run away. When she almost reaches the escape point, Zhuge Liang appears with Yue Ying to prevent her escape. After the Battle of Koshi Castle, Zhuge Liang remarks to Taigong Wang about his risky tactics in allowing Da Ji and Himiko to escape after they caught the two. Kessen Zhuge Liang appears as one of Shu's strategists in Kessen II. He is an adept sorcerer who uses astrology to foretell the future. Like the novel, he agreed to join Liu Bei during his third visit. However, Zhuge Liang declines Liu Bei's offers in his previous visits, stating that he has no interest in restoring the Han empire. Once he hears that Liu Bei's real desire is to save Diao Chan, he admires the lord and agrees to serve him. From then on, he acts as a political adviser and battle strategist, occasionally bringing in new generals to join Shu. Not long after he joined, Zhang Fei confesses to his older brother that he doesn't trust the magician. In response, Zhuge Liang attempts to assassinate Cao Cao but only succeeded in knocking off his helmet. He brings it to Liu Bei to prove his loyalty. He distinguishes himself as a powerful magician when he cast a fire spell on Cao Cao's fleet at Chi Bi. When Shu heard rumors of Diao Chan's death, a jealous Himiko tries to convince Zhuge Liang to join her. In the process, she leaks out that the dancer is still alive. After he refuses her offer, he reports his findings to Liu Bei. In Wei's epilogue, he leads the final resistance against Cao Cao with Shu's remaining generals. In Shu's story, he stops Himiko's dangerous tornado spell by defeating her in a magic duel. Character Information Voice Actors * Jason Frankovitz - Dynasty Warriors 3 (English) * Lex Lang - Dynasty Warriors 4~6, Dynasty Tactics 2, Kessen II, Warrior Orochi series (English) * Masaya Onosaka - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Munehiro Tokida - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) * Masashi Hironaka - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) * Somegoro Ichikawa - Kessen II (Japanese); also model for character Quotes *"I foresaw that my time would come." *"My strategies will be studied for centuries to come." *"Outthought, and outfought." *"Men's will is more powerful than you could ever fathom." :~~Zhuge Liang, directing his quote against Orochi X at the Wu Zhang Plains; Warriors Orochi 2 *"The stars are in great disorder, making it extremely difficult to predict the future... However, that bright, shining star up there is a light of hope. Before it was a faint light, but now it has gained strength from the surrounding stars and is shining brightly. This is my lord's star." :~~Zhuge Liang; Kessen II Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : A single light orb which explodes after a set amount of time. * , : An upward thrust with Liang's fan. * , , : that breaks any enemy's block. * , , , : Zhuge Liang leaps in the air and throws his fan around him in the air, spinning it like a spiral. * , , , , : Sends out a giant light sphere that springs enemies up in the air. * , , , , , : Zhuge Liang sends out three light orbs which explode after a set amount of time. * : A rapid succession of green lasers. * : Jump. * , : Jumps in the air, and sends out fan. * , : Jumps in the air and sends out multiple green lasers before landing again. Horse Moveset * : Sends fan out to each side, forming an x-shape. * , , , , , : Three fan swipes to the right, three to the left. * : Repeated fan swipes until the Musou gauge empties. * : Dismount. Using Zhuge Liang Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 6, Zhuge Liang's attacks focus more on magic as a good majority of his attacks are controlled gusts of wind created by his fan. Aside from wind, he can also shoot laser beams and can create a miniature lightning storm in his musou. One of his most formidable attacks is his Special, which has the power to emulate the effects and damage of a fire attack. When properly used, he can severely weaken a group of nearby enemy officers and easily take them out with a few hits. Some of his attacks available for purchase in his Skill Tree, namely Flame and Hellfire, increase the damage of his attack. Hellfire, which greatly increases the attack of the Tome Attack, is exclusive to Zhuge Liang, making him have one of the deadliest fire attacks in the game. His moveset usually leaves his back opened so players must take some caution whilst charging into a crowd of enemies. The names of his three weapons are "Brilliance", "Distinction", and "Enlightenment". Weapon Guide *Ultimate Weapon: Peacock Feather *Power: 50 *How to get it: Battle of Wu Zhang Plains (Musou Mode Only) In the Fall of the Wei chapter, select Jie Ting first. Next pick the Wu Zhang Plains battle next. Head for Zhang He's position and defeat him. Approach the castle to witness the cut scene. When the supply unit arrives in the west fortress, head there and defeat Xiahou Dun. After he is defeated, the supply team should reach the camp without any distraction. (NOTE: It does not matter whether or not you pick Jie Ting first, but you must do Jie Ting the level Another thing to note is that you do not have to defeat Xiahou Dun, just make sure the supplies arrive in camp.) Gallery Image:Zhuge Liang DW6 Artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 artwork Image:Zhugeliang-kessenII.jpg|Zhuge Liang in Kessen II Category:Shu characters Category:Liu Bei Forces